


Say surrender

by howevernot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot
Summary: “Dean.” He tilts his head, looks into Dean’s room, future Dean’s room, where he can see Cas’s broad shoulders in the doorway.“What are you doing here Cas?” his future self asks, voice tight.“I thought you might want some company,” Cas answers, whatever that means.His future self snorts.ORDean of the past witnesses a compromising situation between the Dean and Cas of future. He likes it more than he thinks he should.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Say surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperately_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperately_human/gifts).



> I know that technically this doesn't fit anywhere in the timeline of The End but I don't care because the canon is malleable. Also, please forgive any mistakes. I wrote this in under 24 hours.
> 
> Many thanks to desperately-human, ily and I hope you enjoy.

He sleeps on the creaky wood floor in Dean’s cabin. It’s uncomfortable as hell. The floor smells of dirt and old wood. He’s got a spare pillow from somewhere but it’s ragged and the texture is awful. It comes from Cas’s cabin so he can only hope it's clean. 

Dean's been drifting in and out of sleep all night. For all he's good at sleeping in unfamiliar places (and really are there any familiar places in his life?), he struggles to relax here. He doesn't trust his future self and he doesn't know anyone in the whole camp except for Cas. For all he knows one of his future self's jilted lovers is going to come in here to try and kill him.

Right as he's wondering about who in the camp might want to commit probably well earned murder against him, he hears the steps creaking. He tenses, trying to reach for the knife under his pillow. Of course, he doesn't fucking have it because his future self wanted him to sleep in the middle of unknown terrorist completely defenseless. So he just waits as the person at the door jiggles the handle, then inserts a key. Dean’s trying to control his heartbeat, trying to appear like he’s sleeping, trying to convince himself that anyone with a key to this cabin is clearly welcome and if they aren't, his future self probably sleeps with a dozen guns.

The door opens, re-locks, someone pads across the room. 

“Dean.” His eyes fly open but there’s no one in the room. He tilts his head, looks into Dean’s room, future Dean’s room, where he can see Cas’s broad shoulders in the doorway.

“What are you doing here Cas?” his future self asks, voice tight. 

“I thought you might want some company,” Cas answers, whatever that means.

His future self snorts.

“Dean’s out there, past Dean.”

“He’s asleep,” Cas answers simply, which is not true in the slightest but Dean’s also in a dark part of the room, by some cabinets, It gives him a good view of the exits and makes him unobtrusive in the dark. He picked it exactly so anyone else in the cabin would think he was asleep at a glance.

Dean makes a noise of denial, future Dean.

There’s some shuffling and Dean’s watching through slitted eyes now, hoping not to alert either of them that he’s awake, wondering what the fuck is going on. 

More shuffling and Cas is sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over, and Dean’s hearing got rebuilt after hell. All the years of damage from firing guns with no protection taken away and he’s almost good as new now, which means he can hear the slick sound of a kiss.

It sends a jolt through him. 

There's a moment where their heads are bent low together and then Dean pulls back, hissing, “Get off of me. You know I don’t do that shit.” 

Dean wonders what that means. He wonders what any of this means. Are he and Cas together? Did Cas just come here in the middle of the night to steal a kiss he knew would be rejected? Why?

“I could help you sleep,” Cas offers, and Dean’s stomach drops. It’s not a flirtatious tone really, just easy, lose, matter of fact, but the implication is clear. Dean fights to keep his breathing steady.

He doesn’t know what his future self says, if anything, but there’s some shuffling and Cas is kneeling on the floor and his future self is sitting on the edge of the bed and Dean needs to get the fuck out of here right now.

Except he can’t move. Anything he does will make them aware he’s awake. He’s in view of the exits but unfortunately so is future Dean, from his bed, which is strategically placed as Dean’s own sleeping location. And Dean is vehemently opposed to making them aware that he's awake. He might just combust of embarrassment. Besides who is he to stand in the way of whatever the fuck those two have going on?

And part of Dean wants this, not this exactly, watching his future self get a blow job from this Cas, who is somehow even more unsettling than his own Cas, but he wants to know. He wants to see what might happen, how this will play out. Dean remembers once, peeking into Pastor Jim’s son’s bathroom while he was shaving. He just wanted to see an unguarded moment, to see the way another man’s body moved when no one was watching. He feels a little like that now, except he's watching himself and his dick has taken interest in the proceedings too, as he watches Cas work over Dean’s thighs before licking a stripe up Dean’s cock.

Dean wonders where he learned that from. Cas probably hasn’t been watching a whole lot of porn but he’s probably seen more humans fucking than Dean’s known people in his whole life, what being a timeless angel and all that. But observation and practical experience are different things, which Dean understands intimately as he watches Cas head start to bob over his future self's dick.

The view isn’t great. Cas is tucked close between Dean’s thighs and it’s dark and Dean’s angle from the floor means his future self’s thighs block much of the view but he can hear the soft wet sounds of Cas’s mouth and he can hear himself moaning. He can hear Cas make a low pleased noise in the back of his throat that makes future Dean curse and makes Dean dig his fingers into his thigh. He wants to jack off.

"Lay back," Cas says quietly and Dean hears the soft thump of a body hitting the bed. Dean's not sure what's happening for a few minutes. Cas doesn't move from the floor but Cas's arm is moving, which could be any number of things. He imagines Cas touching his taint or holding his balls gently, licking over them. The imagination is almost better than knowing exactly what's happening. 

After a minute, Cas asks, "Ok?" and future Dean only grunts in response, shifting his hips. Dean finally understands when he sees Cas's arm moving in time with the bobbing of his head. Dean feels like he's on fire. He inhales sharply at the same time his future self groans.

His future self is gasping out of control while Cas steadily fingerfucks him and sucks him off. Dean would be more impressed with the coordination that move takes if he didn't feel like he was going to combust on the spot. His skin is pickling with sweat. He's only ever experienced a blowjob like that once before and it was akin to revelation, leaving him speechless, breathless, ready to be led along in supplication by the mouth.

Dean doesn't deserve that from Cas, such searing devotion. Dean wants it like nothing else. He wants it from Cas, Cas who just short days ago looked at Dean with confused fondness after they got kicked out of a brothel, who looked at Dean with such fear at the prospect of sex with a woman. Cas who told Dean that he could send Dean back to hell if he didn't show a little respect. Here he is, on his knees for Dean. At least, this time he's not covered in blood for Dean. He's not actually sure this is any better. 

His future self is groaning, arching, hands tugging Cas’s hair none too gently. Cas just takes it, doesn’t choke or flinch or even lose his rhythm. Dean hates that it makes him ache to feel Cas’s mouth on his own dick.

"Fuck, fuck, Cas," he gasps and Cas sucks him down deeper fingers working him through his orgasm. The sound he makes is ruined, broken open in a way he only is after getting fucked like that. Dean gasps with him, then relaxes again on the floor, still achingly hard, as his future self collapses onto the bed. Dean's heart is racing like he's the one who got his dick sucked. 

Future Dean sits up after a moment of boneless gasping and curls over Cas, cradling his head in his hands. Cas's face is in shadow as he looks up at Dean. 

He doesn’t complain as Cas rubs his lips against Dean’s thigh, nor when he wipes his fingers on the edge of the blanket, which makes Dean shudder in disgust.

“Go to sleep, Dean.” Cas says quietly, into the darkness. Dean releases him. He's still not breathing steadily. Cas stands, begins to shuffle out of the room. He’s not wearing any shoes Dean realizes, which can’t be safe, walking a camp like this is in the dark barefoot.

They don't kiss, which is frankly stupid because Dean knows how much he likes kissing someone and tasting himself on their tongue.

“Cas,” Dean of the future says. Cas pauses in the doorway, turning back.

“Tomorrow, I -- ” whatever he was going to say he can’t finish.

"Goodnight, Dean," he says and leaves without another word. He locks the door behind him.

His future self falls back onto the bed with a groan. Dean, Dean on the floor by the cabinets, holds perfectly still, aching with want, waiting to see if his future self will get up to follow.

His future self does get up, but only to go out the back door, leaving the door open. Probably to wash up with the rain bucket, Dean thinks.

Dean reaches for the whiskey and drinks straight from the bottle. He grabs his blanket and pillow and hightails it out the front door, leaving it unlocked, praying he won't run into himself.

He sleeps on Cas's porch, in the damp and cold, listening to the frogs. He wakes with dew in his hair under a second blanket that hadn't been there the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rest assured that Cas is using lube. Dean just doesn't hear or see that bit in all the shuffling but he has lube and he does use it and i did need to mention that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please consider dropping a kudos or a comment! They help fuel my future writing! [You can also find me over here on tumblr.](https://howevernot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
